¿adoptada por los Cullen?
by fanny swan
Summary: Rosalie esta harta de estar sola con Emmett desde que nacio Nessie ha deseado mas que antes ser madre ¿que es lo que hara para lograr tener a supequeño? lo siento mal summary pero es una buena historia ¡se los prometo!
1. chapter 1

**Bien como les dije anteriormente empiezo con un nuevo proyecto, espero y les guste, esta solo es una pequeña introducción, les prometo que los demás capítulos serán ¡más largos! Jaja por cierto tal vez mañana actualice "attention walmart shoppers y "un deseo problemático" así que estén muy atentos chance y también actualizo "ciber amor" y "un amor diferente" todo dependerá de mi estado porque ¡estoy enferma! Buuu jaja bien espero y les guste este nuevo fic. **

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo le pertenece a mi tocaya Stephenie Meyer no a mi =( y los primeros capítulos de la historia a liinrose. Chica ¡gracias por dejarme subir la historia! **

**¿Adoptada por los Cullen?**

**Emmet POV**

La habitación estaba vacía y me senté en el cómodo diván al lado de el gran ventanal, me recosté en el y no por estar cansado, los vampiros no nos sentimos incómodos al estar siempre de pie, pero decidí relajarme.

Pude sentir la suavidad de las plumas del cojín y lentamente cerré los parpados.

Pude escuchar los pasos de sus tacones desde que empezó a subir las escaleras. Ahí estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, me miro y luego me dedico una de sus sonrisas angelicales, su cabello oro intacto siempre perfecta

Me acomode en el sofá para poder sentarla junto a mi al aproximarse pude notar un cambio de expresión en su cara era algo no muy habitual

Comprendí que me pediría algo

-Emmett...-me llamo por mi nombre con suavidad con su hermosa voz, solo asentí con la cabeza, se acomodo encima de mis piernas y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos jugando con mi cabello.

-He pensado mucho últimamente…-vi como desvió su mirada y mordió su labio. Me reí por lo bajo se que ella me pudo escuchar y me miro con el seño fruncido parece que estaba hablando de un tema importante

-Desde que la pequeña Renesmee nació algo en mi ha cambiado, tu sabes que siempre me han gustado los niños…que siempre quise ser madre…-mis ojos se abrieron completamente me agarro desprevenido, la mire por unos segundos pude ver que en verdad lo deseaba baje la mirada por un segundo y al subirla pude ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Rosalie, cariño…yo realmente no se que decirte, nunca había pensado en eso ya que tu y yo sabemos que nuestras posibilidades como padres eran nulas desde un principio-hubo un minuto frustrante de silencio hasta que oí de nuevo su hermosa voz con un tono esperanzado

-Yo he investigado en internet, podemos adoptar Emmett, ¡tu sabes cuanto he deseado esto!-

no respondí-mejor piénsalo amor...-

**Bien, ¿que les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado y necesito su opinión ¡es muy importante para mi! ¿Quieren que Rosalie adopte a una niña pequeña o una de la edad de Nessie?, anden no sean malos yo se que se mueren por decirme jeje y si les gusto pues dejen reviews ¡son gratis! Miran bien ese botoncito verde se ve taaaaaan seeexyyy y dice "apriétame apriétame" no sean malas y escuchen a ese sexy botón xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas ya estoy actualizando ¡si! Espero que les guste este cap. ¿Qué creen que pase? Bueno pues no se queden con la duda y sigan leyendo y por cierto disculpen por haber puesto el primer cap. En negritas no me di cuenta jeje pero no se preocupen ahorita mismo lo corrijo. Y por cierto gracias a todas las chicas que decidieron apretar al sexy botón. Jaja en serio chicas gracias este cap. va dedicado a todas ustedes:**

**Lyra Cullen**

**cullenfaan**

**pia hale**

**valeedhp**

**ginebralocacullen**

**erosalie**

**carolinecamilemarie**

**En verdad chicas gracias por haberme brindado un poquito de su tiempo y dejar un review.**

**Disclaimer: Como tods sabemos y lo hemos leido mas de un millon de veces. CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

-Yo he investigado en internet, podemos adoptar Emmett, ¡tú sabes cuanto he deseado esto!-

-mejor piénsalo amor...

Salí de esa habitación, el sabia más que nadie que eso era lo que mas quería, corrí hasta el patio trasero y me senté en el césped cerca de las orillas del rio.

Las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos 2 años desde que los Volturis habían venido a darnos una no muy grata visita. Bella y Edward estaban mejor que nunca y Renesmee creciendo cada día un poco mas, Alice y yo habíamos creado un negocio, una agencia de festejos, a Alice le encantaba, a ella se le dan esas cosas como anillo al dedo… -solté una pequeña risa-Carlisle y Esme habían decidido tomar esta semana para ellos, fueron a una playa para distraerse, ya necesitaban tiempo sin hijos, el chucho Jacob venia una vez a la semana a visitar a Renesmee y no comprendía aun pero siempre me traía un nuevo chiste del los cuales Edward siempre reía pero a mi no me daban mucha gracia ,ese fido… me levante del suelo y entre a la sala.

Ahí estaba sentada Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apenas me vio, danzo hacia a mi para abrazarme, entonces dijo en voz alta

– ¡Felicidades Rose!- estaba confundida pero ahora entendí -¿cuando traerás al nuevo Cullen?– Vi a Edward salir de la cocina y soltó una de sus risas, imagino que entro en la mente de Alice –aun no he tomado la decisión Alice…-

-Rosalie me alegra que le des una prima o primo a nuestra hermosa Renesmee-Edward dijo en voz alta, Bella y Nessie se encontraban detrás de el.

-¿De que ríes amor? ¿Es un buen chiste?-dijo Bella pero pareció comprender cuando Edward entro en su mente - ¡Rose que buena noticia! ¡Nessie un primo!-

-¿Un primo? ¿Tía Rosalie esta esperando un bebe?- dijo algo confusa

Bella y Edward rieron un poco y Bella le dijo –no, tu tía Rose va a adoptar-

-Que bien tía, gracias por darme un nuevo primo- dijo con su alto tono de voz

Renesmee parecía ya una niña de 9 a 10 años… alta, delgada, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates expresivos y su largo cabello rizado color cobrizo

Bueno yo…- titubee un poco, decidí que era hora de subir a hablar con Emmett -hablare con Emmett-

**BELLA POV **

Rosalie subió las escaleras yo decidí quedarme en la sala con Edward, Renesmee estaba cerca jugando.

Nos sentamos en la banca del piano y Edward comenzó a tocar, el lleno la casa con el sonido de la música, estaba tocando la nana, mi nana, entonces a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de mis memorias como humana, las veces cuando me la tarareaba para dormir…ahora no dormíamos pero aun así yo era mas que feliz.

Mi día era por la mañana Renesmee y la familia Cullen, en la tarde a veces Jacob o Charlie y en la noche era Edward.

Sentía que era poco tiempo el de la noche, pero este me permitía apreciar a mi amado de muchas maneras, su aroma, su voz…el era todo para mi, cada día podía sentir como lo amaba mas y mas.

Me distrajo de mis pensamientos, por su puesto no necesito dejar de tocar pero ahora sus ojos me observaban

-Bella… ¿Qué estas pensando amor?-dijo con esa voz aterciopelada característica de el, esa voz la cual tanto amaba. Seguramente me hubiera ruborizado, como cuando era humana, si hubiera podido.

-Edward-lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos color oro tan hermosos que solo el tenia, tan bellos como el mismo oro liquido.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y acerco su rostro al mío, rozo sus labios con los míos y pude sentir mi respiración agitada. Entonces beso mis labios y bajo hasta mi cuello, sus labios fríos eso, ahora eran tibios por así decirlo, pensé en nuestra forma de besarnos, no era como la gente normal… cuando rozaba mis labios sus labios nunca terminaban en los míos, quizás en mi cuello o clavícula, sentí el aire entrecortado de sus labios entre mis labios, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y miro mis ojos.

-te amo –susurro

-te amo- le respondí y me acomode en su pecho, pude sentir su respirar sobre mi cabello, y pude oír a Renesmee.

-Mami y papi se besan – Nessie siempre tan atenta, estaba creciendo tan rápido ya estaba mas alta y se parecía tanto a ambos, Renesmee y Edward eran mi todo, como antes dije mi destino

**ROSALIE POV.**

Estaba algo inquieta. ¿Emmett habría escuchado la conversación que habíamos tenido? ¿Cual seria su reacción?

Me di cuenta que ya estaba frente la puerta de nuestra habitación, tome una bocanada de aire y lo deje salir. Jale la manilla, y ahí estaba Emmett con una de sus sonrisas, lo mire cautelosamente y abrió sus brazos esperando que lo fuera a abrazar y entendí que aceptaría mi propuesta.

Me sentí tan feliz de que el pudiera entender mi sentirme, me acomode en su pecho y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y beso mi cabello y me susurro

- Rose, cariño…seremos padres-dijo con una suave voz, era entusiasta pero a la vez delicada, levante mi cara para verle los ojos, eran tan brillantes, por un momento pude sentirme perdida en ellos pero de pronto desperté de ese estado

-Rose, mañana mismo vamos a ir aun orfanato ¿Te parece bien?-no pude evitar sonreír y me acerque a su cara, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara

-claro…-le susurre solo para que el escuchara y roce sus labios junto a los míos y pude sentir esos labios jugando con los míos, eran tan dulces.

Me alegre mucho de que Emmett aceptara mi propuesta, me gustaría poder llorar, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando Emmett me pidió que me casara con el. Seguramente mañana seria un día incluso mejor que este.

* * *

**¿algun review? Espero que no solo sea uno sino muchos, ya saben que al sexy botoncito le gusta que lo clickeen jaja. Por cierto estos últimos días me he sentido inspirada asi que les prometo actualizar tal vez hoy o mañana, se los prometo por mi Edward Cullen inflable XD.**

**Las quiere**

**Fanny Swan.**


	3. VISITA Al ORFANTO 1ª PARTE

**¡Hola chicas y chicos! En verdad lamento tanto la demora, pero es que no habia tenido tiempo, en mi pais acaba de terminar el ciclo escolar y pues como ya no estare con mis amigos me siento al depre y pues no me habian dado ganas de escribir pero pues hoy no me siento tan mal asi que ¡aquí esta el cap! Espero y les guste mucho mucho y que dejen muucho muucho mas reviews jeje. Chucas gracias a todas por dedicarme un poquitin de su tiempo para dejar un review. Me hacen tan feliz**** ¿lo saben cierto? Ejem bien esperemos que si jeje. **

**¡dejen reviews! **

**disclaimer: CRESPUCULO NO ME PERTENECE, COMO TODOS SABEMOS ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Visita al orfanato.**

**POV BELLA.**

La noche había caído, ya era hora de regresar a nuestra casa, Renesmee estaba apunto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Corrimos hasta nuestra casa y entramos en ella era tan cálida, tan acogedora…dejamos a Renesmee en su habitación y Edward le tarareo mi nana, ella rápidamente se quedo dormida.

Nos recostamos en la cama Edward tenia una mano en mi cintura y otra acariciando mi cara

-¿y que haremos esta noche?-pregunte suavemente

- lo que usted desee-me respondió sonriéndome con mi sonrisa favorita, adoraba esa sonrisa de lado, me derretía.

Todo en el me hacia sentir así, el besaba mi cuello yo me dejaba llevar, desabotone algo de su camisa y pude acariciar su pecho, me di cuenta que como humana había perdido tantos detalles de Edward, mis nuevos ojos lo apreciaban de una mejor manera. Podía ver cada detalle de el, su aliento en mi cara y sobre mi piel, aun hiperventilaba cada vez que sentía sus manos junto a las mías, sus labios con los míos y sobre mi blanca piel, cada caricia…el era una tentación para mi y me sentía plenamente feliz porque el me amaba el era mío, el es mío.

**POV ROSALIE**

Ya eran las 4:00 a.m. Emmett me tenia atrapada en sus brazos, ¿Cómo escapar? Tarea difícil. Trate de salir. Primer plan: agarrar sus manos como si fuera a jugar con ellas, el era astuto y me descubriria,vio la expresión de disgusto que teni mi cara, y el rio cinicamente.

Segundo plan: gruñirle pero estaba segura de que el tomaria eso no de forma de asusto sino como si fuera algo sensual… y tercer plan quedarme hasta que me suelte,no me agradaba la ultima opcion porque deseaba arreglarme para salir a orfanatos,pero estar en sus brazos era una oferta tentadora,el me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿quieres ir al orfanato verdad?-miro picadamente,Edward tenia razon en que Emmett y yo teniamos una clase de telepatia entre nosotros,Emmett me conocia mas que nadie.

**POV EMMETT**

La solte, segui sus pasos hasta el *_vestier_*, vi como miraba curiosa el armario,rei primero y ella me miro y saco dos vestidos y me los mostro tratando de decirme que le dijera cual se le veria mejor

- Todo siempre te queda de maravilla,cariño-le respondi y ella se sento en el borde de la cama

-eso no me ayuda Emmett,estoy nerviosa y ansiosa- vi como bajo su cara apenada

-rose ven-la tome suavemente del brazo, y la pare frente a mi,bese su frente y le susurre al oido

-tranquilizate encontraremos al niño indicado-ella no eligio ninguno de esos vestidos agarro uno blaco,le pregunte si nesecitaba ayuda,ella no dijo nada pero como antes decia "pervertido", fui y empece a eligir una ropa, después bajamos las escaleras y decidimos ir a cazar.

**POV BELLA**

Vi los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, busque con la mano entre las sabanas, y ahi estaba el me tomo de la mano

-buenos dias amor-me sonrio todavía era temprano

-Edward ¿porque crees que Rosalie decida adoptar?-miro la pared, parecia como si estuviera pensando

-Realmente no he pensado demasiado en el tema Bella,pero ella siempre ha deseado ser madre y tu lo sabes,quizas después de verte con Renesmee ha visto lo importante que eso seria en su vida-Edward siempre llegaba a conclusiones a las cuales yo no llegaba a imaginar,siempre me sorprendia y yo a el

-Es verdad Rose cuido a Renesmee desde su nacimiento,en verdad eso se lo agradezco-Lo mire a la cara, el resplandecía ya que algo de luz entraba por las persianas de la habitación e iluminaban su piel, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios.

Nos levantamos y abri el closet seguia siendo mas grande que nuestra habitación,ahora me era mas sencillo escoger la ropa gracias a que Edward me habia enseñado a memorizar el olor de las telas,realmente me era muy util porque escoger ropa en ese gran closet aun mas grande que mi cuarto,seria una tarea difícil sin olfatear.

**POV ROSALIE**

Emmett y yo regresamos de cazar,subi y busque en la computadora la direccion del orfanato en Seattle, fuimos al garage el conducio mi mercedes, el dia era nublado, y el aire fresco pude sentirlo sobre mi cara, me distraje con el paisaje,mientras ibamos rapidamente por la autopista, me imagine como seria nuestro nuevo hijo o hija, tener un hijo seria tener otro Emmett ¿no?,tener una hija seria distinto…a Alice le gustaria esa idea poder vestirla,peinarla,compartir cada minuto del dia con ella o con el,senti la preocupación por lo que somos ¿como reaccionaria?, ¿se asustaria y decidiera marcharse? Esa idea me asustaba,mire atravez del vidrio delantero pude ver acercanos al orfanato.

**Espero y este cap haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto me gustaria preguntarles algo queridas lectoras. ¿han leido mi historia "un amor diferente"? bien pues las que lo hayan hecho solo quiero preguntarles aglo ¿les parece una buena historia o mejor debo borrarla? Porfa contestenme porque esta duda me intriga desde hace mucho y me gustaria que me dijeran ya que no me siento comoda escribiendo sinsaber si les gusta o no. Porfis diganme para saber si continuarla o mejor desecharla.**

**Bien eso era todo jeje DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Los quiere**

**Fanny Swan**


	4. VISITA AL ORFANATO 2ª PARTE

**¡Hola! Pues bien ya tenia escrito este capa si que decidí subirlo antes de que me deprima mas. Ejem si no… creo que a nadie le importa mi vida T_T y hoy no tengo ganas de decirles nada, solo les aviso que me siento terrible y no se cuando actualice… supongo que será cuando supera toda esta inmensa depresión que tenga, o tratare de obligarme a escribir aunque no creo que salga nada bueno de esto. Lo siento mucho, le pido una disculpa a todas mis queridas lectoras pero en serio tengo unas ganas inmensas de morirme. Espero que no se note mi estado de ánimo. No quiero decepcionarlas así que tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda y salir pronto de hoyo.**

**Solo dejen reviews, bueno si quieren.**

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben nada me pertenece es de SM.**

_VISITA AL ORFANATO._

**POV ROSALIE**

Pasamos al lado del patio donde estaban todos los niños jugando, vi a un chico alto de unos 11 años era todo una preciosura sus mejillas rosadas, su palpitante corazón me hacia estremecer, totalmente me conmoví.

Aquel lugar era un gran patio; había un campo de béisbol dibujado en el césped del otro lado, también estaba la puerta doble para entrar a este y en unos escalones vi a una chica de unos ¿14 años?, era pálida, si no fuera porque pude escuchar su corazón podría haber creído que era como nosotros, tenia el cabello muy parecido al mío era color oro con destellos castaños, era lacio hasta debajo de sus hombros, parecía pensativa absorta en su mundo, se dio cuenta cuando pasamos y volteo a vernos, tenia grandes ojos color verde me la quede mirando y ella me sonrió, tenia una hermosa sonrisa sus dientas eran blancos era muy bella la chica.

Nos estacionamos y bajamos, Emmett me abrazo y caminamos hacia la entrada. El me agarraba por la cintura, al entrar pudimos ver a través de unas grandes ventanas hacia el patio donde se encontraban jugando los niños, el lugar olía exquisito

Una señora de unos 30 años se nos acerco, supuse que era la directora del orfanato

-Buenos días, son los señores Cullen ¿verdad?-solo asentimos con la cabeza, nos dirigió hasta su oficina

-Yo soy la Señora Benic, un gusto el conocerlos, tomen asiento por favor-La señora Benic era de piel morena, alta y delgada de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés

-Ya vi sus papeles y están en orden-menciono mirándonos- se ven que son una pareja de recién casados-Emmett rio por lo bajo dudo que la señora Benic lo halla podido oír

- así es -le dije aunque realmente no fuera así. Emmett y yo ya nos habíamos casado unas ¿8 veces? Ella prosiguió

- si desean pueden ver estos expedientes –

La señora Benic nos extendió unas carpetas, Emmett empezó a ver y leer. Abrí la primera, era el chico que había visto en el patio se llamaba Zane Braham tenia 12 años y es huérfano de ambos padres, estos fallecieron a causa de un asesinato cuando el apenas tenia 2 años, cerré esa carpeta y abrí la otra. Era de una niña de 8 años se llamaba Charlotte Sertorie vi la foto del carnet, era de cabellos negros, y ojos azules me recordaba en cierto modo a Alice, Charlotte fue dejada aquí después de la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenia 5 años su padre las había abandonado, y su madre murió en una epidemia, ella no era de Estados Unidos era de Australia…

Vi varias carpetas, abrí la ultima y era de la niña de ojos verdes, se llamaba Elizabeth Chadwick tenia 15 años, leí su historia era de España, sus padres se habían separado, ella era la única hijo de ese matrimonio y su madre murió por un infarto al enterarse que su esposo las dejaba, el padre nunca se responsabilizo de ella y desde sus 4 años lleva en este orfanato. Ella era algo callada según el expediente, ella era especial…

Emmett se me quedo mirando, tenia tiempo leyendo ese expediente y el yua se había percatado de eso, por lo que me pregunto

-¿Qué lees cariño?-le pase la carpeta

- quisiera ver a Elizabeth –le dije a la señora Benic, ella nos condujo hasta el patio.

-Elizabeth – dijo la señora Benic- estas personas te quieren conocer- se retiro y Emmett y yo nos sentamos a su lado

- Hola Elizabeth – le sonreí al igual que Emmett

-Hola…- dijo tímidamente-

-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás niños?-le pregunte

- Es que no quería ensuciar mi nuevo vestido- dijo levantándose y dando una vuelta para que pudiéramos apreciar su vestido, era uno azul cielo realmente le quedaba muy bien

- se te ve hermoso-comento Emmett

-¿vinieron a adoptar?-pregunto con sus ojos verdes curiosos

- si – le conteste

- ¿Por qué me ven a mi casi nadie me viene a visitar porque dicen que no desean tener una hija tan grande…?-bajo la mirada y tome su cara entre mis manos me miro sorprendida

-Elizabeth tu eres una niña hermosa no veo eso que me dices, quizás eres algo grande pero aun tienes mucho que vivir…tu me llamaste la atención desde que vi el patio desde la carretera- ella me sonrió y se aparto algo de mi

- gracias –susurro.

-Me llamo Rosalie y el es mi esposo Emmett- le comente

- ¿te puedo decir rose?- me miro curiosa

- claro – Emmett y ella jugaron un rato a quemadas, yo los mire a lo lejos ¿Ella seria mi futura hija?

**Espero que el capitulo no haya sido una mierda, como yo lo pienso, gracias a todas por leer, se los agradezco mucho y amm por cierto en mi profile hay fotos de Emmett y Bella de bebes (Emmett esta disfrazado por una razón, que cuando escriba descubrirán el porque) no he encontrado mas bebes pero si alguien lo hace porfa no duden en avisarme. **


	5. QUIERO JUGAR!

**Jajaja si se que merezco que me maten por mi tardanzaq pero pff no habia tenido tiemp, la maldita escuela se queda con todo mi tiempo asi que solo escribo en mis tiempos libres. Jajaja de hecho en esto momento me tengo que ir asi que solo les digo ¡disfruten la historia! Jajaa me diverti mucho siendo Emmett jajajaaa lo del super heroe lo saque de una platica de mi cuñadito estupido, es que es identico a Emmett!! Jajaja chicas anda soltero asi que si alguien se apunta no duden en dejarm su num para que yo se lo pase jajaa.**

**Bien ya tengo escrita la mitad del sig cap si cuento con tiempo actualizo oki, es Elizabeth POV y habra problemas con las chicas del orfanato :S, peor bueno yaaaaaa solo lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**QUIERO JUGAR**

**Emmett POV**

En cuanto regresamos de cazar mi hermosa esposa se dirigió al ordenador para buscar la dirección del orfanato de Seattle, en cuanto lo encontré nos dirigimos rápidamente al garaje y nos subimos a su auto. El día era un poco nublado y se sentía fresco, al parecer el hoy no llovería. Mi princesa se veía muy entusiasmada, pero también pude notar que en su rostro había un atisbo de miedo. A veces me gustaría tener los poderes de Edward para poder saber que es lo que pasa por su cabecita. Además de que eso me haría mas perfecto, seria Super-Emmett y podría combatir contra el mal tal como lo hacen los héroes, pero ahora que lo pienso necesitaría crearme un disfraz ara no revelar mi identidad. _Aléjense de mi estúpidos pensamientos,_ en cierta forma necesitaba distraerme un poco, la verdad es que al igual que Rose me sentía entusiasmado ante la idea de que un nuevo ser formaría parte de nuestra familia, pero no seria cualquiera, seria una criaturita que me llamaría papi, alguien con quien pudiera jugar y leerle cuentos, incluso ambos podríamos ser súper héroes y combatir al mal. Aunque también podría asustarse por lo que somos y huir de nuestro lado. Pensar en esto me ponía triste y por primera vez en toda mi existencia me sentí un frustrado por ser lo que soy, no quería que mi futuro hijo o hija se fuera de nuestro lado. Eso seria tan terrible como si cancelaran Bob Esponja, realmente no se si podría soportarlo.

Pronto llegamos al orfanato, me estacione a un costado de este y ni a varios niños jugando en el patio. Se veían adorables y de pronto sentí ganas de estar ahí jugando con ellos, pero sabía que esto se vería un poco infantil y yo ya era todo un adulto maduro que sabia comportarse.

Seguí mirando a los demás niños y entonces vi a una niña que parecía de unos 14 años, ella era muy hermosa, tenía la tez pálida y su cabello era largo y rubio. Me recordó mucho a mi Rose, si se les viera juntas parecerían madre e hija.

Me acerque a mi princesa y la tome por la cintura y nos dirigimos a la entrada. El lugar olía realmente bien. Nos recibió una señora la cual parecía ser la directora del instituto.

-Buenos días, son los señores Cullen ¿verdad?-solo asentimos con la cabeza, nos dirigió hasta su oficina

-Yo soy la Señora Benic, un gusto el conocerlos, tomen asiento por favor- nosotros solo asentimos y nos sentamos.

-Ya vi sus papeles y están en orden-menciono mirándonos- se ve que son una pareja de recién casados- comencé a reírme bajito, si supiera todas las veces que nos hemos casado.

- así es –contesto mi Rose, no sin antes mirarme de manera severa

- si desean pueden ver estos expedientes – La señora Benic nos extendió unas carpetas, yo empecé a verlas y leerlas y después se las pase a Rose para que ella también pudiera observarlas. La primera, era de un chico que había visto en el patio se llamaba Zane Braham tenia 12 años y era huérfano de ambos padres, estos fallecieron a causa de un asesinato cuando el apenas tenia 2 años, Rose cerro esa carpeta y abrió la otra. Era de una niña de 8 años se llamaba Charlotte Sertorie, era de cabellos negros, y ojos azules, esa niña me recordaba mucho a la enana de Alice Charlotte fue dejada aquí después de la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenia 5 años su padre las había abandonado, y su madre murió en una epidemia, ella no era de Estados Unidos era de Australia…

Rose estuvo viendo varias carpetas hasta que abrió la de la niña que se parecía a mi Rose, se llamaba Elizabeth Chadwick tenia 15 años, ella era de España, sus padres se habían separado, era la única hijo de ese matrimonio y su madre murió por un infarto al enterarse que su esposo las dejaba, el padre nunca se responsabilizo de ella y desde sus 4 años lleva en este orfanato. Me enfureció mucho el leer esto, como pudo abandonarlas su maldito padre, pobre Elizabeth de seguro esto le afecto mucho ya que en su expediente decía que ella era una chica callada. Voltee a ver a Rose y disimule que no había leído nada. Quería que ella decidiera quien fuera nuestro hijo o hija, pero a verdad es que esa niña me parecía perfecta.

-¿Qué lees cariño?-pregunte con fingida curiosidad, ella solo me paso la carpeta, que ya había leído, y dirigió su atención a la señor Benic

- quisiera ver a Elizabeth –le dijo mi hermosa esposa y ella nos condujo al patio.

-Elizabeth – dijo la señora Benic- estas personas te quieren conocer- se retiro y nosotros nos sentamos a lado de la chica.

-hola Elizabeth- le dijo a Rose a Elizabeth y ella nos sonrió, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Hola…- dijo tímidamente-

-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás niños?-le pregunto mi esposa

- Es que no quería ensuciar mi nuevo vestido- dijo levantándose y dando una vuelta para que pudiéramos apreciar su vestido, realmente se veía hermosa, era tan parecida a mi princesa.

- se te ve hermoso-comente

-¿vinieron a adoptar?-pregunto con sus ojos verdes curiosos

- si – le contesto Rose

- ¿Por qué me ven a mi casi nadie me viene a visitar porque dicen que no desean tener una hija tan grande…?-bajo la mirada, se veía triste, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no pensara eso, yo estaría dispuesto de adoptar a ese angelito, solo espero que Rose piense lo mismo, pensé en tener una charla con ella para ver que pensaba sobre Elizabeth, pero entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la niña la miro sorprendida. Entonces me di cuenta que Rose también la quería a ella, eso era genial así ya no tendríamos que tener esa charla.

-Elizabeth tu eres una niña hermosa no veo eso que me dices, quizás eres algo grande pero aun tienes mucho que vivir…tu me llamaste la atención desde que vi el patio desde la carretera- Elizabeth le sonrió tímidamente a Rose y se aparte un poco de ella

- gracias –susurro.

-Me llamo Rosalie y el es mi esposo Emmett-

- ¿te puedo decir rose?-

- claro – contesto cariñosamente mi esposa. Algunos de los chicos seguían jugando y otra vez me entraron una enormes ganas de jugar, pero no tenia con quien, entonces se me ocurrió una súper híper me recontra idea ¡le diría a Elizabeth que jugáramos un rato! Seguramente ella tenia ganas de jugar al igual que yo.

-oye Elizabeth- le dije un poco apenado a Elizabeth, tenia miedo de que no quisiera jugar conmigo.

-¿si señor Emmett?- me contesto Elizabeth un tanto apenada, yo solo me comencé a reir como un demente, había sonado tan gracioso lo de señor Emmett, entonces Rose se acerco a mi y me dijo un golpe en la cabeza, que para ser sinceros si me había dolido.

-ouch Rose, ¿Por qué me pegas?- le pregunte sobándome la cabeza, y entonces Elizabeth comenzó a reírse como yo lo hice, antes de que Rose me golpeara

-por burlarte de Elizabeth- dijo riéndose ella también-

-ya que yo puedo decirte Rose, entonces tu puedes decirme Lizzie- contesto Elizabeth aun riendo, al parecer ya nos estaba tomando un poco de confianza

-y tu puedes llamarme a mi solo Emmett-

-pero no quiero que piensen que soy una grosera, además mi mami me enseño que debo guardar respeto a las personas mayores-

-pero yo solo tengo 17 años así que no hay problema- le dije para se sintiera mas en confianza. Pero mi princesa no lo tomo así y me golpeo, otra vez.

-ay Rose deja de golpearme, o sino Lizzie pensara que eres una abusiva ¿o no Lizzie?-

-jajaja si Rose pobre Emmett, le atrofiaras el cerebro.

-Lizzie créeme que ya lo tiene tan atrofiado que unos cuantos golpes no afectaran demasiado.

-Rose, Lizzie, ¿Qué es atrofiado? No entiendo- las dos comenzaron a reírse de mi, yo no le encontraba lo gracioso, era bastante frustrante el no saber de lo que estaban hablando.

-bien ya dejen de burlarse de mi, solo ire al grano, ¡quiero jugar! Lizzie ¿jugarías conmigo?- puse mi cara de perrito abandonado en la calle una noche de lluvia.

-pero me voy a ensuciar-

-ay no te preocupes querida Lizzie, mañana vendremos otra vez y te traeré muchos vestidos mas, te lo prometo-

-esta bien-contesto Lizzie con una gran sonrisa en su cara y nos fuimos corriendo a jugar quemados.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS Y TENDRAN UNA CITA CON EMMETT!!!!**


	6. LIZZIE

**Hola! Oh sorry ando sin tiempo asi que no les podre contar mis fabulosas anécdotas (notese el sacarcasmo) bien debo irme mi abue esta muy grave en el hospital y actualizo ahorita xq no se cuando pueda hacerlo. Dejen muchos muchos reviews, eos me levantara el animo:)**

LIZZIE POV.

Emmett y yo estuvimos jugando por un buen rato quemados. Me pregunto que mosca le picaría a esa pareja. Cada que venia una pareja que quería adoptar, siempre iban a ver a los bebés, claro que eran entendible, pues yo ya contaba con 15 años y la mayoría de las persona quería adoptar a un bebito para así poder criarlo y quererlo a su manera_. Si tan solo mis padre no se hubieran separado. S_iempre pasaba por mi mente ese pensamiento.

Seguramente solo se acercaron a mi porque el esposo de Rose quería jugar un rato y obviamente no podían hacerlo con un bebé. Seguramente era eso, ya que era imposible que personas como ellos quisieran perder su tiempo conmigo.

_Tonta Elizabeth no pienses así de ellos, ambos son buenas personas y jamás harían algo así, además recuerda lo que te dijo Rose, ellos son buenos._ Y ahí estaba, siempre que pensaba incoherencias aparecía la voz de la razón, para hacerme recapacitar sobre mis pensamientos.

Claramente ellos eran buenos y tal vez se acercaron a mí porque les parecí una chica agradable, o tal vez porque me parecía a Rose.

Fuera cual fuera la razón me encontraba muy feliz, la mayoría de las veces me encontraba sola ya que las demás chicas que había de mi edad eran controladas por Samantha Crawford. Sinceramente no se que tenia contra mi, antes éramos grandes amigas, incluso podría decir que las mejores. Pero de un día a otro ella empezó a hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas y ahí fue donde comenzó todo el conflicto.

Por suerte tenia otras dos amigas, Charlotte Sertorie y Daniella Bianchi, ellas eran mis mejores amigas y las quería mucho. Gracias a ellas podía soportar todas las humillaciones por las que me hacían pasar Samantha y las demás. De pronto me entraron unas ganas horrendas de comenzar a llorar al recordar todo lo que me había hecho. No entendía el porque era asi conmigo, yo jamás trate de vengarme, ella había sido mi mejor amiga t no podría hacerle nada. Aunque Danny siempre me regañaba por mi forma de actuar.

De pronto recordé que Emmett seguía ahí, corriendo como un loco, mientras yo me había quedado estática pensando en todas esas cosas.

-Lizzie, Lizzie ¿Qué te pasa princesa?- me dijo Emmett sacudiéndome suavemente

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-lo mismo te pregunto, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué te paso? Por favor dime, ¿no te gusto jugar conmigo? Oh Lizzie perdóname- entonces el comenzó a sollozar y de inmediato se nos acerco Rose para ver que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Emmett osito ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué tienen?- dijo Rose alarmadamente.

-no se Rose, de pronto empezó a llorar y yo… no se que hacer, me duele verla asi, quiero ayudarla pero no puedo- la impotencia estaba claramente marcada en su rostro.

-nena, por favor dime que tienes, nosotros podemos ayudarte ¿te duele algo o te sientes mal? Dinos y en este momento le hablamos a mi padre, el es medico, ahora que te hemos encontrado no queremos que te ocurra nada.

En cuanto escuche esto sentí como si mi corazón se encogiera, ¿Por qué me decían esto? Mi cerebro no podía procesar absolutamente nada y entonces por mi mente paso rápidamente una palabra _amor. _Sabia que era estúpido, pero quería engañarme, quería dejar de ser realista y por un momento sentirme querida. Quería volver a sentir aquel sentimiento que había muerto junto con mi madre. Desde hace siete años no sentí aquel tipo de amor, ese que solo tus padre pueden brindarte. Pro primera vez en todos estos años de soldead volvía a sentir eso. Sabia que era de lo más estúpido pensar de esa manera, pero simplemente era inevitable.

Y entonces, por desgracia, caí en la realidad, era ilógico que ellos me quisieran, no tenían siquiera un día de conocerme ¿Cómo era posible que se encariñaran de una chica como yo? Ellos deberían estar buscando a un pequeño niño al cual pudieran ver crecer, no a una _señorita. _Cuando me di cuenta de este, rápidamente me recompuse y trate de hablar con voz firme.

-no Rose no me pasa nada, ustedes vinieron a adoptar, no a hacer amigos, ¿saben? No deberían perder su tiempo conmigo. Aquí también tienen a bebes y todos son muy lindos, yo los he visto e incluso he ido a jugar con ellos y todos son muy bonitos

- pero nosotros no queremos a un bebe, te queremos a ti, y claro que no venimos a hacer amigos, pero mira lo que hemos encontrado, una amiga y una futura _hija- _

Acaso había oído mal ¿hija? ¿Rose había dicho eso? Imposible, seguramente estaba soñando, el país de los sueños era el único lugar donde podía ser feliz.

-Emmett, Rose-dije mirando a ambos- gracias por sus palabras, ambos son muy lindos, pero me gustaría que se fijaran en sus demás opciones y no solo se enfocaran en mi, si es verdad todo lo que me están diciendo, que lo dudo, quiero que estén seguros para que no se arrepientan después de su decisión.

-¿y porque dudas de nosotros? - me cuestiono Emmett, quien al parecer ya se había compuesto- nosotros te estamos diciendo solamente la verdad, jamás nos atreveríamos a mentirte- y entonces Rose lo mire de una manera rara, como si aquellos tuviera un significado especial.

-es que todo esto es demasiado raro, he estado aquí por siete años y NADIE se había fijado en mi, la mayoría de las parejas vienen a ver a los pequeñines, y claro que es entendible, ellos si son interesante y pueden criarlos a su manera- le conteste tristemente alñ recordar a todas esas parejas que habían ido al orfanato.

-pero nosotros no somos como las demás parejas- me dijo Rose en forma ¿maternal? – por favor trata de confiar en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Elizabeth! Es hora de entrar, anda despídete de los señores Cullen- me grito la señora Benic desde la entrada.

-confiare en ustedes pero a cambio prométanme algo ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron y fue muy gracioso parecían niños pequeños- vayan a ver a los niños pequeños y evalúen bien sus opciones, no quiero ser un error.

Emmett me cargo y me dio un beso, Rose solo me abrazo y me deseo buenas noches.


	7. confundida

_¡Hola! Se que tiene años que no actualizo, en verdadlo siento pero he tenido unos problemas horribles que si les contara… espero que aun les siga gustando la historia, porque apenas viene lo interesante jejeejjeje. Bueno lean y ¡comenten!_

**CONFUNDIDA**

**ROSALIE POV**

Lizzie se despidió de nosotros y entro al orfanato junto a la señora Benic. Emmett y yo nos subimos al auto. Yo estaba un tanto sorprendida, no podía creer que en cuestión de horas me había encariñado tanto con esa niña. Tal vez era porque en ella había algo que me recordaba a mi cuando era niña o alguna otra cosa, lo cierto es que el haberla visto me había confundido

Aunque por otro lado, me había sorprendido, y en cierto modo me hizo reflexionar, lo que había dicho Elizabeth, ¿y si tenia razón? Era cierto que yo quería alguien a quien poder criar y tener a un bebé sería genial, podría disfrutar de el o ella al 100%, aunque también con Elizabeth podría pasar grandes momentos… Todo esto hacia que me confundiera, nunca pensé que esto seria tan difícil, creí que solo iría, vería unos cuantos niños y me decidiría por uno, así de fácil y sencillo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Rose, cariño ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto mi esposo, quien me miraba de una manera extraña

-Emmett ¿Por qué me miras así?

-solo trato de descifrar que es tan interesante y te tiene tan sumida en tus pensamientos, como para no darte cuenta de que ya llegamos a la casa- mire a mi alrededor y me percate de que lo que decía mi esposo era cierto, ya habíamos llegado a la casa.

-lo siento osito, lo que pasa es que este asunto de la adopción me tiene un tanto atareada

-seguro te hizo pensar lo que nos dijo Lizzie ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto retóricamente mi esposo, supongo que el también estaba pensando en eso

-si Emmett, lo cierto es que si me sorprendió y me hizo pensar, tal vez ella tenga razón, o tal vez lo mejor seria olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir como antes, ¿Qué tal que nosotros no nacimos para ser padres? ¿Y si ese no es nuestro destino? Tal vez por eso nos convertimos en esto…

-no princesa, no pienses así, recuerda lo que siempre dice la pequeña duende, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino, hay cosas que ciertamente no podemos cambiar, pero hay otras que si, ya sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar, si tu ya no quieres seguir con esto, pues yo te entenderé y te apoyare en todo, lo sabes de antemano bebé.- me sorprendieron mucho las palabras de mi esposo, sabia que el haría todo lo que le pidiera con tal de que yo estuviera feliz. Empecé a sollozar, ya que la tristeza me embargaba, todo esto era demasiado para mi y no sabia que hacer, sabia que Emmett también tenia deseos de adoptar, lo había visto hoy en sus ojos ¿podría yo ser tan egoísta y arrebatarle esa oportunidad de ser aun mas feliz?

-si mi osito, yo lo se, gracias por apoyarme- le conteste aun sollozando

-siempre lo hare, porque TE AMO y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad.

- gracias amor, sabes que yo también te amo demasiado y con solo estar a tu lado ya soy feliz- le conteste a mi amado esposo y sustituyendo mis sollozos por una enorme sonrisa

-eew Nessie, te sugiero que no te acerques demasiado estos dos melosos están que derraman miel- mi, ya no tan pequeña, sobrina comenzó a reírse.

- Hola tía Rose, ¿voy a tener un primo o una prima? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Anda dime!- Nessie estaba dando brinquitos alrededor mío, se veía que estaba emocionada.

- Hey Nessie no seas impaciente, espera a que entremos a la casa y les contamos con lujo de detalles que fue lo que ocurrió-

-esta bien tío Emmett- dijo Nessie haciendo un tierno pucherito.

- bueno ya, entremos a la casa. Esme y Carlisle ya volvieron de sus vacaciones y están muy emocionados por la noticia, al igual que todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto Alice? ¿No se supone que estarían al menos dos semanas?

-Pues si, pero en cuanto les conté la noticia tanto Esme como Carlisle se emocionaron y pensaron que lo más conveniente era volver, para brindarles todo su apoyo- no podía creer que mis padres hubieran cancelado sus vacaciones solo para apoyarme, no cabia duda de que tenia la familia mas perfecta de todo el universo.

Entramos a la casa y en la sala se encontraba toda mi familia. Cuando entramos todos nos voltearon a ver, la primera en hablar fue mi madre.

-Rose, cariño, me siento muy feliz de la decisión que vas a tomar, solo quiero que sepas que tienes el apoyo de cada uno de los integrantes de esta familia, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros somos tu familia y te vamos a apoyar en todo- Esme se acerco a mi y me dio un gran abrazo

-Gracias mamá, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz- le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje de ella.

-¿Y que tal les fue?- pregunto Carlisle

- Pues a decir verdad, creo que fue algo… extraño, en ese lugar hay muchos niñitos que son muy lindos, conocimos a una niña llamada Elizabeth, luce como una muñequita…- en ese momento Nessie me interrumpió.

-¡Espera un momento tía! ¿Cómo que lucia como muñequita? Solo puedo lucir así YO, creo que me estoy poniendo celosa- todos comenzamos a reírnos de las palabras de Nessie, se veía adorable.

-Lo siento Nessie, pero ya no serás la consentida de esta casa, ahora habrá una nueva princesa- le contesto mi esposo, Nessie lo miro feo y le enseño la lengua.

-¡Emmett! No molestes a Nessie, actúas como un niño- mi osito puso una cara de niño reprendido.

-esta bien mamá Rose-

- Que bien suena la palabra _mamá _acompañada de tu nombre- comentó Jasper, al parecer el también estaba feliz de que un nuevo integrante se incorporara a nuestra familia.

- Gracias Jasper, por cierto en el orfanato hay una pequeña de nombre Charlotte la cual es idéntica a Alice- voltee a ver al pequeño duendecillo, la cual estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se habían vuelto brillosos.

-¿En serio había una niña como yo? ¿Cómo era Rose? ¡Dimeee!

- Tiene el cabello negro y unos enormes ojos azules, es de tez blanca y al parecer es una niña muy alegre, su mama murió cuando ella tenia tan solo 5 años, y su padre la abandono, por cierto es de Australia.

-Ay pobre pequeña, en verdad lo siento tanto

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Alice? Pregunto Edward con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, me pregunto que es lo que estaba pensando mi alocada hermana.

-Oh realmente no es nada, solo me preguntaba que opinaría Jazzy de adoptar a una pequeña- contesto mi hermano y volteo a ver a Jasper con su cara de gatito mojado. El cual tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-Este… hmm Alice, yo… sinceramente no se que decirte

-Aaaay amor, solo di SI; anda, solo imagínate lo felices que seriamos, Nessie tendría dos nuevas primas y no estaría tan solita, la casa estaría llena de felicidad.

-Realmente no se amor, sabes que aun me cuesta un poco el controlarme, no podemos arriesgar a una indefensa criatura_, recuerda lo que somos_…

Las palabras de Jasper me hicieron darme cuenta de la cruel realidad, nosotros no éramos humanos y Lizzie si, ¿Qué pasaría si Lizzie no lo acepta?, eso es algo que seguramente la asustaría, ¿y si al enterarse de la verdad, ya no quiere vivir mas con nosotros? ¿Podría ser tan egoísta como para no dejarla ir?

-Si Alice, Jasper tiene toda la razón- conteste con tristeza- aun tenemos que pensar las cosas detenidamente, imaginate si algo saliera mal…

-No pienses de esa manera Rose- esta vez fue Bella la que hablo- no te quites la oportunidad de ser feliz, se que tu vas a poder lograrlo, no sabes lo que el amor de una madre es capaz de hacer, además como ya lo dijo Esme, nosotros te vamos a apoyar.

-Gracias a todos, de verdad me hace muy feliz que me apoyen y creo que tienes razon Bella.

-Bueno ya que Rose va a adoptar- dijo Alice, volteando a ver a Jasper- ¿Qué te pareceria si nosotros hicieramos lo mismo, querido Jazzy?

Todos volteamos a ver a Jasper, esperando su respuesta. De pronto la mirada de Alice se perdio en el horizonte.

-¿Alice que estas viendo?

-Problemas…

_¿Qué habra visto Alice?... pues eso lo sabremos en la proxima actualizacion! Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!!!_


End file.
